Automotive dash and control panels have been designed to incorporate an ever increasing array of controls and features. The increasing number of features has placed an increased value on instrument panel real estate. Increased density of controls and displays can hamper operator interaction. It is preferably for such interactions to be simplified so as to minimize distraction from primary vehicle operation. Under these desirable design constraints, automotive designers are now directed to incorporate navigation and other video displays into the already burdened center stack panels.
The video displays must be a reasonable dimension to facilitate easy visibility for a range of occupant sizes and proportions. The dimensions suitable for proper viewing can require a significant region of the center stack panel. Additionally, mounting a video display on the outer surface of the center stack panel often produces viewing angles that are poorly optimized for operation viewing. In this fashion, incorporation of video displays into the center stack or other vehicle control regions provides a significant challenge to automotive designers. It would be highly desirable to have a video display that provided a wide range of visibility for various occupants without resulting in an overly increased density of additional controls and features.
An additional challenge regarding video displays stems from the nature of their use within the automotive environment. Use for navigation and entertainment often only represents a small portion of vehicle operational time. During the remaining portions of time when the displays are not utilized they represent underutilized space within the vehicle interior. They may also create an undesirable appearance or distraction when they are not in operation. It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have a video display that only usurped valuable panel space when in operation.